Crush on Professor Snape
by Hellokittygrrl
Summary: (This is quite an intense and graphic fan fiction I must warn you ahead of time. It is certainly a Mature reader requirement. Just for your information. It is also kind of interactive using your name and Hogwarts house. If perhaps you fantasize about being with Snape as well.)


The places where you read (y/n) it = (your/name)

The places where you read (y/ln) it = (your/last name)

The places where you read (y/h) it = (your/Hogwarts house)

Crush on Professor Snape

Out of all of my classes there was one in particular I was always excited to go to. Because the man that I fancied was always in class. It was the teacher for potions class Professor Snape. I always tingled with excitement upon entering his classroom. I felt peculiar today and began thinking of a way to have alone time with him as I sat at my desk. What shall I do ? Act up in class to get detention ? No.. No.. I thought.. I don't want to anger him.

Perhaps I shall purposely do bad to get help after class ? Hmmm... I thought dazing out at my desk. Fantasizing as if I'd actually do any of these things. A ruler slapped my desk, as I looked up I saw him... Snape. I wondered how I didn't notice his entry to the room. Sitting up straight quickly.. "(y/ln)," He spoke with emphasis, I loved when he said my name. "Something else have your pre..occ..u..pation ?" I responded quickly "No sir." "Then I suggest you pay.. attention." He snapped. It honestly isn't hard to when you have a crush on the teacher. So I sat upright and didn't hesitate to look upon his mesmerizing features. His stern demeanour, and shimmering dark hair in the glowing candlelight, commanding my attention. I admired him as he began drawing potion recipes on the chalkboard.

It was not to my surprise my friend hadn't shown up to class yet. As we all heard the class doors creak open 15 minutes past class start. Without even turning around from the chalk board Professor Snape bellowed. "Mister Willows finally gracing us with your.. presence." I turned to see my troublesome friend Oliver standing in the doorway. Oh dear... Snape won't be forgiving to our house. "15 minutes late 15 points from (y/h). What is your reason for being late... again... Willows ?"

"Well... Uh... I had to use the bathroom and it took.. Longer than expected." Oliver responded, the class giggled. Snape gave him a disgusted look, before continuing with his lecture. "Sit down Willows. Next time... it'll be 50 points taken." he said. "It won't happen again Professor!" He exclaimed. Oliver sat in his seat next to mine. "Why are you really late this time ?" I whispered. "Because I was getting something very important for you." He replied patting his pants pocket. "What have you got now ?" I asked extremely curious. Oliver is trying to drag me into trouble again.. "It's just a gift for-" "Silence." Snape interrupted him before he could finish. I was only left to wonder what excactly Oliver had in his pocket... and for whom?

After class as the students cleared the classroom Snape demanded Oliver to stay behind. I didn't want to upset him further and left class as well. I waited outside the classroom curious what Oliver's fate was with Snape. After a couple of minutes he finally came out. "What happened Oliver ?" I asked. "I think the Professor asked for you." He responded winking at me. "But.. Oliver.." I began saying before he interrupted me. "I'm going to lunch just meet me there where we usually sit... Good Luck!" Oliver said leaving. So I went back into his classroom. "Shut the door behind you (y/n)... and... lock... it." Snape said with tight lips. I began worrying what exactly happened with Oliver. Snape held up a slim bottle of wine. "Are you aware of what this is Mrs.(y/ln)?" He asked me. "Wine..?" I replied. "Not quite..," he curled his pointer finger telling me to come to him. I walked over slowly. ".. are you aware of what class I teach (y/ln)?" he asked throwing his arms up signalling to the shelves of ingredients and bottles. "Potions.. Professor Snape." I replied. "Oliver regretfully didn't realize this. He gave me this wine, said it was a gift apoligizing for being late so much. Claimed his muggle mother is a grape farmer and makes wines-" "Oliver's mom really does make wine.." I chimed in. Snape snarled "I'm sure a muggle like herself wouldn't spike her wines with Amortentia... either... (y/ln)."

"Certainly not.. Sir.." I said beginning to put the pieces together. Oliver tried ot spike a gift wine to Snape with love potion ? How dim is he ? Snape is much too intelligent to fall for such an obvious trick. "Long story short I forced Oliver to confess who the potion was made to make me affectionate towards. I dripped a bit of Veritaserum into his mouth.. and it seems the potion was concocted for me to become enthralled with... You (y/ln)." I was absolutely shocked when I heard this. Admittedly I wanted attention and the affections of Snape... but certainly not by force.. not like this. "I swear Professor I had no idea he did that... I am so sorry.. I didn't ask for this to happen." He walked up to me and got close to my ear and whispered. "I don't need to drink the Amortentia to feel something.. that I already.. do." My ears perked.. did I hear him right ? "Profess...," I breathed heavily "..Professor if I understand you correctly.. you're saying you.." "Don't.. make me... repeat it... (y/ln).. both of us are very smart. I'm sure you know how much trouble both of us would end up in for these... Inappropriate actions.. between teacher.. and student." he said pushing me against the wall. "We.. are only talking sir." I said nervously.

He softly began kissing my neck. "Can you keep a secret... (y/n)." he asked "Absolutely Sir." I said without hesitation. He continued kissing and put his hands onto me. One hand around the nape of my neck, the other around my waist. His breathing reflected onto my bare skin as he started kissing lower unbuttoning my house uniform. "Wow I um...," I said happily in awe looking at Snape mouthing my skin. "..I had no idea you felt the same way Professor." He met his face with mine and began kissing my lips. "I will keep..," *neck kiss* "..that..," *chest kiss* "..promise (y/ln)." He assured me kissing my stomach. I moaned quietly in anticipation for where he planned to end up at the end of the kisses. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Snape flicked his wrist, with wand in hand, and buttoned me up and unlocked the door in just one flick. "Come in." He said loud enough for anyone outside to hear.

It was one of the students for his next class showing up early. Since it was lunch time it was quite a bit early. "Greetings Fletcher.." Snape spoke. "I-I didn't wanna be late again Professor. So I thought I'd have my lunch in here." the student said holding up a brown paper bag. "Of course." Snape said smoothing his coat. Dammit... I thought to myself... It was just getting good too. He then looked at me. "(Y/ln). I'm not done with your.. lecture. I will be seeing you during free period so you can earn back the 15 points your house lost. No exceptions.. and don't be a second late." He said orderly walking away to his desk, those hands that just touched me behind his back. He avoided my gaze and began grading work. I was so turned on. Unfortunately I was thwarted by another student. "Yes Professor." I replied beginning to leave. Fletcher wasn't looking and Snape caught my eyes and gave me a little grin. I was in a daze and wandered out of the room. It's amazing just how turned on he made me... I was anticipating free period to pick up where we left off.

I couldn't wait for free period, I nearly sprinted down the halls leaving defense against the dark arts. I knocked on the door to his class room. "Come in." I heard from inside. The room was completely empty, he was the only person in there. I tingled with even more excitement upon entering his room for the second time today. In anticipation for what was to come... He flicked his wand and I heard the door lock multiple times. "There won't be any more disturbances or interruptions.. Now.. where did I leave off on your.. lecture." He slowly walked up to me and put out his hand. I took it as he lead me to a secret passage to his living quarters. The rocks on the wall shifted and revealed a small hallway to a single door. Beyond that dark wooden door was a quaint circular room. The windows were shrouded in black cloths and books piled the walls. There was a king size bed with four posts and linens lined the tops of them. Snape faced away from me, pulled out a paper from his pocket, and spoke. "Willows is quite dim indeed... but he isn't completely.. hopeless.. He also gave me a beautiful poem. That you wrote yourself (y/ln)... for me."

I felt embarrassed because it was amateur poetry. That I didn't expect him to ever see. "It...," he turned around to face me. "...moved me." He gave a little grin and I grinned as well. "Really.. I um.. a-am glad you liked it Sir." I stammered as he inched closer to me. His actions felt cold as ice yet, if you felt him he was so warm and inviting. Like he found an oasis in a blistering desert. He entranced me. I let him take over.. I liked him in charge.. he pushed me against the brick wall and began kissing my neck with lots of generous tongue. "How do you... like it... I want to know... teach me how to please you." He spoke amongst kisses. "Admittedly...," I breathed in heavy. "..I like it when you tell me what to do." Immediatly he replied. "How about you start by... unbuttoning.. my clothes... (y/ln)... Do you think you're up to the task ?" "Yes Professor." I replied hastily.

"Good... good." He said looking down as I started to unbutton him. "Slowly... no... need... to... hurry." He ordered, so I obeyed him. There were lots so it took a minute or two to finish. Underneath was a white button up shirt and clean black pants. He flung off his robes onto the floor then began undressing me. Instead of a spell, his wand, or hands to use he proceeded to use his teeth. To my surprise it took him no time at all to tear off my clothes. I was just in my underwear and bra at this point. He finished by ripping off his remaining clothes.. just his black boxers left. I was even more turned on by his pale bare skin. "Feel the outside of my boxers... Mrs.(y/ln)... with your mouth." I got on my knees and began teasing him through the thin layer of cotton with my mouth. He held the back of my head. "Yes (y/ln).. you know how I like it. Continue.. but now with the boxers.. removed." He said licking towards me. I pulled down his underwear to reveal his thick meaty rock hard dick. A beautiful veiny one too. "Lick the tip gently.. gently now.. tease me." He said moaning. "Yes Sir." I happily obliged.

I wrapped my mouth around his dick and sucked the tip. He felt so overwhelmed he pushed my head further down the shaft of his cock. He held my face and breathed heavily. "How does is taste.. tell me." He asked. "Delicious Professor." I said lifting my mouth for a moment before continuing. "Yes you can't get enough of my.. dick.. can you?" he said as I admired his deep moans of appreciation. He pulled my head off of his dick, lifted me up and kissed my lips. As he made out with me, he pushed us both backwards onto his bed. Shoving the linens aside as he crawled over me on the bed. "How would you feel if I took over your.. whole body.. (y/ln)? Do I have your... permission? He asked licking from my nipples to the cusp of my panties. "Oh god yes," I moaned "..don't stop."

He bit my panties off and spread my legs apart. "Foreplay is very important," he said flipping ihs hair out of his face."..shall I use one finger...," He asked putting his pointer finger inside of me. "..two fingers..," he said adding his middle finger. "... I can add my tongue as well." He said licking my clit and pulling his two fingers in and out of my wet pussy. It felt phenomenal! He took his fingers out and then grabbed both of my thighs and started to sensually lick my clit. Going up and down.. licking the entry to my hole. Just putting his tongue wherever. After a bit of that he crawled back up to my face. "I can't wait any longer I must penetrate you," He said kissing me as he led his cock into my wet love hole. "..yes... yes.. now lift up your leg." He ordered. As I did he shoved his dick in and began thrusting. His deep moans persissted with each thrust. He put one hand on my clit and rubbed, with the other hand lifting my leg. "Yes... now get up. Bend... over." He quietly ordered. I obeyed and got on all fours. "You've been a fairly... good girl.. so far this year. But I insist on spanking you for conversing with that filthy mudblood Oliver. Now arch... your back... take it like a good girl Mrs.(y/ln)." *WHAP!* He spanked me with the same ruler from earlier. *WHAP!* "Put your face down..," he said shoving my head down. "..lift up your ass... welcome me into your wet... hole." I agreed and repositioned myself. "Just.. like.. that." He spoke putting in his wonderful cock again, as he continued spanking me.

"You're a good girl yes..," he grabbed ahold of my hair and whispered in my ear. "...uugghhhh I love having my big dick inside of you.. Mhhhmmmm.." He bit his lip and moaned amongst his thrusts. "Tell me... ugghhh... how much you love it." he asked. "Mhhmmm.. yes.. I love it... inside of me." I managed to reply becoming overwhelmed with tingles all over. Snape was going to make me cum, he turned me on so much, with the dirty talk and spanking. I flinched and began cumming and squeezing my pussy around his cock to finish. "Mrs.(y/ln)... mhhhhmmmm... are you... cumming already?" "Yes yes yes oohhhh my gaaaahhhh fuck meee.." I managed to say. "Cum all over me (y/ln).. get it all over my cock.. don't worry when I... Mhhmmm cum inside of you... I know a spell..." He could barely speak as I was finishing. "Mhhmmm I can't... hold it back... any longer... get on your back quickly!" I flipped over as fast as I could, Snape lifted my legs up and over his shoulders. He moaned as he penetrated me again, ready to cum as well. He stuck two of his fingers in my mouth. "Suck... on them... yes.. yes..," his face was flushed with red. "..you want me to cum inside of you?" "Yes Professor." "Ohhh mhmm I'm... cumming... ahh yes yes... fuuuccckkk uhhh take my cum.. yes you like it don't you... shitt... yeeesssss... fuck me... fuuccckkk uuhhhhhh.." He caught his breath after finishing himself. After twitching and making the sexiest cum faces, he fell onto the bed next to me absolutely wiped out. "50 points to (y/h) Mrs. (y/ln)." He said breathing heavily.


End file.
